1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of card games and, more particularly, to a card game for learning and practicing experience elements to players for the models of behavioral and financial success.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card game is a game in which cards are placed, removed, or moved on a card according to a set of rules. Games may be based on pure strategy, chance or a mixture of the two and usually have a goal which a player aims to achieve. Most current card games are based on beating opposing players in terms of counters, winning position or accrual of points often expressed as in-game currency.
There are many different types and styles of board games such as CASHFLOW.
It is typical in a board game that a player throws dice to see which integer (e.g., one to six) is on top. Next, the player may move a card a number of steps forward depending on the integer. The deciding role of such board game is the dice not the player. Thus, it is more entertainment oriented rather than teaching oriented in nature. Content of the board game is limited by board design and opportunities. Also, only forward and backward movements are allowed by the rules of the game. A given player wins the game if, for example, after all the players' dreams have been purchased, the given player is the only person who has obtained his/her chosen dream. Its ending is almost predictable. Interactions between players are minimized. Players may learn little of fundamental aspects of personal finance, investing and accounting. It is neither interesting nor full of teaching. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.